Windhauch
by Amunet
Summary: Sandoval x Da'an; Inhalt: Unerwartet überbringt Agent Sandoval einen Bericht für Da'an, doch nicht der Bericht ist es, der den Taelon aus der Kontenance bringt. (Ist eine kleine Momentaufnahme)


**Autor:**

Amunet

 **Titel:**

Windhauch

 **Story:**

Unerwartet überbringt Agent Sandoval einen Bericht für Da'an, doch nicht der Bericht ist es, der den Taelon aus der Kontenance bringt. (Ist eine kleine Momentaufnahme)

 **Pärchen:**

Sandoval x Da'an

 **Disclaimer / Warnung:**

Keine der Figuren gehört mir. / Ich habe mich für ein Slash-Rating entschieden, da die Taelons der Einfachheit wegen in der Serie mit „er" betitelt werden, obwohl sie eigentlich geschlechtsneutral sind.

 **Betaleser:**

Mein wundervoller Engel **Smokey Sky**

 **Vorwort der Autorin:**

Nachdem ich satte 17 Jahre darauf gewartet habe, dass **Earth: Final Conflict** wieder im deutschen Free-TV zu sehen ist oder auf DVD erscheint, hatte ich dieses Jahr endlich das Vergnügen. Natürlich hat mich das Sehen der ersten 4. Staffeln dazu inspiriert, eine FF zu schreiben und obwohl ich weiß, dass das Genre nicht nur auf dieser Seite, sondern allgemein und global tot ist, musste ich diese Inspiration ausleben. Diese Geschichte ist also für mich und für jeden, egal, wie unwahrscheinlich der Fall ist, der darüber stolpert und sie lesen mag. **^_^**

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **Windhauch**

Da'an stand an der gläsernen Schutzfront seines Gemaches auf dem Taelonmutterschiff und blickte hinaus. Seine Augen waren nicht auf die unendliche Weite des Universums gerichtet, sondern auf den kleinen, blauen Planeten, auf dessen Mond sie sich befanden. Selbst von hier oben sah der Planet wunderschön aus. Der sechzehnte Sonnenaufgang dieses Tages erstreckte sich über den Horizont des Planeten und obwohl Da'an bereits drei davon genau beobachtet hatte, konnte er sich an dem hellen Spektakel nicht satt sehen. Bei aller Schönheit, die er von hier beobachtete, wusste er doch, dass es auf der Oberfläche noch viel mehr Bewundernswertes gab. Die Erde bot viele kleine und große Wunder. In ihrer Unvollkommenheit konnte Da'an eine gewisse Vollkommenheit erkennen. Diese Fähigkeit, in den primitiven Dingen des Planeten Schönheit und Faszination sehen zu können, unterschied ihn von den meisten seiner Art. In letzter Zeit, jedes Mal dann, wenn eine neue Intrige von Zo'or ihn traf, wünschte er sich, dass sein Kind eines Tages die Augen öffnen und sich dieser Dinge nicht weiter verschließen würde. Da'an hoffte, denn schließlich hatte auch er Jahrhunderte gebraucht, um das Leben anderer wertzuschätzen.

Die Tür glitt auf. Ein Affront, denn niemand hatte das Recht, ihn in seiner Privatsphäre stören zu dürfen und schon gar nicht, die Passwort geschützte Verriegelung zu durchbrechen, ohne zuvor den Versuch unternommen zu haben, ihn mittels Telekommunikationsmaßnahmen zu erreichen. Ruhig blieb er stehen, obwohl er bereits Agent Sandoval am Schritt erkannte. Lediglich das leichte aufblähen seiner Nasenflügel, welches im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwand, zeugte von seinem Unwillen über diese Störung.

„Was wollt Ihr, Agent Sandoval", sprach Da'an, „dass Ihr es wagt, mich in meiner Ruhephase zu unterbrechen?"

„Vergebt, wenn ich das sage, Da'an, doch Ihr befindet Euch nicht in der Ruhephase."

Erst jetzt wandte der Angesprochene seinen Blick von der Erde und drehte sich dem Agent zu. Wie immer sah Sandoval aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Sein dunkler Anzug saß akkurat, ebenso wie der Knoten der grünen Krawatte – eine neue, wie Da'an merkwürdigerweise bemerkte. Doch auch das schwarze Haar war wie immer nach hinten gekämmt und mit Gel in eine ebenso starre Position gelegt, wie das Gemüt war, welches im Inneren des Agent herrschte. Noch nie war Da'an ein so steifer Mensch begegnet und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es an dem CVI in dessen Kopf lag oder einfach eine charakterliche Erscheinung war.

„Aber ich hätte, Agent Sandoval", sprach Da'an weiter. „Nur weil der Umstand unzutreffend ist, gibt es Ihnen nicht das Recht, in meine Gemächer einzudringen."

Die Lider des Asiaten flackerten kurz, doch fast augenblicklich hatte er seine Fassung, angesichts der Maßregelung, wieder. „Zo'or schickt mich. Ich soll Ihnen diesen Bericht überreichen." Agent Sandoval überbrückte die wenigen Meter und hielt Da'an ein Global hin, welches dieser zögerlich annahm. Seine Augen überflogen den Bericht, dann sah er Sandoval mit seinen durchdringenden, hellblauen Augen an.

„Dieser Bericht unterliegt keiner Dringlichkeit. Es hätte gereicht, wenn man mir die Daten auf meine Konsole überspielt hätte." Da'an selbst hörte den Vorwurf, der in seinen Worten lag. Für den Moment wusste er selbst nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er gestört wurde oder dass es der Agent selbst war, der ihn zu diesem Verhalten reizte. Obwohl Agent Sandoval einmal sein Beschützer als nordamerikanischer Companion gewesen war, war sein Vertrauen in diesen Mann zutiefst erschüttert. Zu viel war bereits geschehen, das er diesem Mann nicht verzeihen konnte. Wie viele Unschuldige hatte Sandoval zum vermeintlichen Wohl der Taelons bereits getötet? Wie oft hatte er ihn in Zo'ors Auftrag verraten? Es graute ihm davor, seine Gedanken diesbezüglich zu tief schweifen zu lassen, denn die Antworten darauf könnten ihm wahre Furcht lehren.

„Ich wollte Euch sehen", antwortete Sandoval.

„Mich sehen? Ihr seht mich fast jeden Tag."

„Alleine."

„Welch ungewöhnlicher Wunsch, Agent. Ihr seid mir zu keinerlei Dienst mehr verpflichtet, außer im Rahmen dessen, was die Synode für ehrachtenswert haltet."

„Nun", sprach Sandoval weiter, „seit ich im Dienste Zo'ors getreten bin, haben wir kaum noch die Gelegenheit für gemeinsame Gespräche. Ich vermisse Ihre weisen Worte."

„In der Tat?", hakte Da'an nach. Er glaubte Sandoval kein Wort. „Wann immer ich Ihnen meine Wahrheiten vermitteln möchte, stellen Sie sich auf Zo'ors Seite und… zuweilen gar auf Ihre eigene."

Die Intensität seines Blickes nahm zu, auch wenn er seinen Kopf nun in der typischen Taelon-Art leicht auf die Seite gelegt hatte, während seine Finger zwar langsam, aber unruhig vor seinem Körper schwebten. Jede noch so kleine Regung auf Sandovals Gesicht bemerkte und studierte er. Er konnte in der flachen Mimik sehen, dass er mit seiner Behauptung Recht hatte, auch wenn Sandoval bemüht war, dies wie immer gekonnt zu verschleiern.

„Ich mag zwar nicht mehr Ihr Companion-Beschützer sein, doch ich fühle mich Ihnen weiterhin nahe, Da'an."

Erstaunlicherweise konnte Da'an in diesen Worten keine Lüge erkennen. Der schlichte Fakt irritierte ihn. Von Sandoval hätte er diese Ehrlichkeit nicht erwartet. Um seine Unsicherheit, die für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entstand, zu überwinden, löste er die steife Haltung seines Körpers, indem er sich gemächlichen Tempos zu seinem Sitz begab. Erst als er dort angelangte, wandte er sich nochmals dem Menschen zu. In Sandovals dunklen Augen glomm etwas, das Da'an nicht zu deuten vermochte. Das fremdartige faszinierte ihn und stieß ihn zugleich ab.

„Ihr könnt gehen, Agent Sandoval", sagte Da'an und entließ den Taelon-Beschützer mit einer Handbewegung.

„Bitte, Da'an."

„Worum bittet Ihr?", fragte der Companion. Er verstand nicht, was der Agent von ihm wollte. Die Unruhe, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, wie ein tief vergrabener Instinkt, der sich langsam an die Oberfläche kämpfte, wurde stärker.

„Lasst mich noch ein wenig bei Euch sein." Sandoval ging auf ihn zu und ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, wich Da'an einen Schritt zurück, bis er seinen Sitz an die Beine stoßen fühlte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr damit bezwecken wollen", gab Da'an zu, der mit gewisser Faszination beobachtete, wie der Asiate die aufgebaute Distanz überbrückte und dicht vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich möchte Eure Nähe genießen."

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?", hakte Da'an nach, dessen Verstand in all seinem Wissen über die Menschheit eine Lösung für dieses mysteriöse Verhalten suchte.

„Ich möchte bei Euch sein", meinte der Agent und endlich erkannte der Taelon **,** was in dem fesselnden Blick des Menschen mitschwang. Begehren.

Nur einmal blinzelte Da'an **,** nachdem ihn die Erkenntnis getroffen hatte. Mit der Erfahrung eines vollendeten Diplomaten legte er sich seine nächsten Worte in wenigen Sekunden zurecht.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann Euch nicht geben, wonach Ihr verlangt."

„Weil Ihr mir nicht vertraut?", fragte Sandoval, der dank der mentalen Leistung, die ihm sein CVI geschenkt hatte, augenblicklich begriff.

„Nun, dies ist mit Sicherheit eine der vielseitigen Antworten, die ich Euch zu geben bereit bin."

„Ich möchte Euch berühren", wechselte Zo'ors Beschützer das Thema und irritierte Da'an auf ein weiteres, indem er dem Taelon seine Hand mit geöffneter Handfläche hinhielt.

Um Fassung ringend, sprach Da'an möglichst unberührt weiter: „In welchem Zusammenhang steht dieses Bedürfnis mit dem Motivationsimperativ, die Taelon-Synode zu beschützen?"

Sandovals Lider flatterten. Nun war es an ihm, eine gewisse Unruhe zu spüren, was Da'an mit leichter Zufriedenheit registrierte. Die Mundwinkel zuckten, eine Gewohnheit, welche Da'an schon häufiger bei dem Menschen beobachten konnte, wann immer er mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen focht.

„Die Synode zu beschützen heißt, Euch zu beschützen. Es kann nur von Vorteil sein, wenn die Vertrauensbasis, die wir einst hatten, erneuert wird."

„Eine interessante Logik", stellte Da'an fest und war gegen seinen Willen von den ebenso schmeichelnden, wie unerwarteten Worten beeindruckt. „Und wenn ich Euch meine Hand reiche, genügt dies dann oder verlangt Ihr beim nächsten Mal mehr?"

„Ich werde immer ‚mehr' verlangen, Da'an. Ihr berührt mich auf einer Ebene, die ich nicht zu benennen weiß."

„Ihr habt viel gelernt, Agent Sandoval. Eure Worte sind sehr einnehmend und doch… Etwas lässt mich an Eurer Ehrlichkeit zweifeln."

„Dann sagt mir, wie ich Euch von meinen ernsten Absichten überzeugen kann."

Kurz dachte Da'an über die Worte des Taelon-Beauftragten nach. Nichts, das ihm Sandoval anbieten konnte, würde die Vertrauensbasis erneuern, dennoch fragte er sich, was er wohl empfinden würde, wenn er die dargebotene Hand annehmen würde. Es lockte ihn, hinter die Geheimnisse dieses Mannes zu kommen. Herauszufinden **,** was er gemeinsam mit Zo'or alles vor ihm versteckte. Und diese Begierde… Die Taelons kannten dieses Gefühl nicht. Wie faszinierend es wohl wäre **,** diese Emotion, und sei es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, spüren zu können.

„Da gibt es nichts, Agent. Eure Chance **,** Euch mir gegenüber zu beweisen **,** habt Ihr bereits vertan." Mit hocherhobenem Kopf blickte Da'an auf den kleineren Menschen hinunter. So verlockend das Angebot war – er würde seine Integrität bewahren. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht auf dieses Spiel, von dem er annehmen musste, dass Zo'or es in die Wege geleitet hatte, einlassen.

„Ihr macht einen Fehler, Da'an", sagte Sandoval und ein unangenehmes Prickeln lief dem Taelon den Rücken hinab. Jetzt wurde die andere Seite des Menschen offenbart. Die, vor welcher sich Da'an fürchtete, denn sie öffnete einen Abgrund in die menschliche Seele, die erschreckte.

„Droht Ihr mir?"

„Nein! Euch zu drohen, wäre mir zutiefst zuwider."

„Weshalb sollte ich dann einen Fehler begehen?"

Der Schwung, mit dem Sandoval ihn am Handgelenk packte und an sich zog, riss Da'an die Füße vom Boden. Er hing halb in den Armen des Menschen. Ihre Körper berührten sich und da tauchte ein Gefühl auf, das Da'an unbekannt war. Überall dort, wo seine menschliche Hülle Sandoval berührte, wurde ihm heiß. Seine Energie pulsierte und auch ohne einen Spiegel zur Hand zu haben, wusste er, dass sein energetisches Wesen kurz zum Vorschein kam.

„Lasst mich los!", befahl er verzweifelt.

„Wie könnte ich, wo ich Euch endlich in den Armen halte?" Sandovals Blick war seltsam verklärt. Die Begierde war längst nicht mehr verschleiert.

„Bitte", flehte Da'an. Angst erfüllte sein Wesen, denn er hatte keine Ahnung **,** was geschehen würde, wenn Sandoval seine Beherrschung verlieren würde.

„Ich sagte, Ihr macht einen Fehler", antwortete der Agent und ehe sich Da'an versah, presste Sandoval seine Lippen fest auf seine.

Der Kuss war zuerst nichts weiter als das Aufeinandertreffen von Haut, aber die Leidenschaft, welche Sandoval in den Kuss hineinsetzte, schwang auf Da'an über. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas Vergleichbares gefühlt. Selbst während seines Fruchtbarkeitszyklus hatte er nicht so ein Feuer verspürt. Sandovals Zunge forderte Einlass und Da'an, welcher überhaupt nicht verstand, was dies bezwecken sollte, öffnete seinen Mund. Der Vorstoß des Menschen war gierig, unkontrolliert. Da'an ließ es mit sich geschehen, denn diese Emotionen waren ihm fremd, wenngleich seine Energie immer hitziger wurde. Er spürte, wie sie heftig zirkulierte, wie sie pulsierte und sein biogenetischer Körper reagierte. Doch dann plötzlich löste sich Sandoval von ihm.

Selbst noch um Kontenance bemüht, registrierte er, dass der Agent heftig um Atem rang. Sein Körper strahlte eine Wärme aus, die selbst Da'an wahrnahm. In Sandovals Gesicht stand Erregung, doch war ebenso erkennbar, dass er sich anstrengte, um seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Etwas, was Da'an deutlich schneller gelang.

„Ich sollte Eurer Verhalten als Angriff auf meine Person werten", sagte er kühl.

„Das war kein Angriff", entgegnete Sandoval.

„Und was soll Ihr merkwürdiges Handeln ansonsten darstellen?"

„Ich… Ich wollte Euch nur zeigen, was ich für Euch empfinde."

„Lust und Begehren?", fragte Da'an rhetorisch nach. „Dank Ihres CVI und Ihrer engen Zusammenarbeit mit den Taelons müsstet Ihr doch wissen, dass uns derartige Gefühle fremd sind."

„Nein, Da'an. Genau deshalb weiß ich, dass Taelons sehr wohl Gefühle haben. Vielleicht mögen Ihre Gefühle nicht so stark ausgeprägt sein, wie das bei uns Menschen der Fall ist, aber sie sind da."

„Nun **,** vielleicht", räumte der Companion nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens ein, „habt Ihr damit Recht. Jedoch gibt Ihnen dies keine Erlaubnis **,** mich in derartige Bedrängnis zu führen."

„Ja, Da'an, doch wie hätte ich Euch sonst meine Gefühle begreiflich machen können?"

Da'an schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er dem Menschen darauf erwidern sollte. Zu einer anderen Zeit, vor Jahrhunderten, als ihre Spezies noch nicht so weit entwickelt war und eine körperliche Verschmelzung zwischen Taelon und Mensch noch möglich gewesen wäre, da hätte eine derartige Verbindung möglicherweise die Lösung für das Taelon-Problem darstellen können. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war eine natürliche Reproduktion jedoch unmöglich, weshalb der alleinige Fortpflanzungsprozess bereits irrsinnig wäre, zumal die körperliche Hülle, die die bioenergetischen Taelons überzog, mit dem menschlichen Körperbau inkompatibel war.

„Ist das Eure Antwort? Ihr schweigt?", fragte Sandoval ihn.

„Was erwartet Ihr von mir?", gab Da'an zurück, dem die Gefühle des Asiaten unbegreiflich waren.

„Verzeiht mir", bat der Agent da und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Scheinbar hatte der Mensch begriffen, wie sinnlos sein Anliegen war. Trotzdem überraschte Da'an der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel.

„Ich werde die letzten Minuten als Geheimnis zwischen uns wahren", meinte Da'an eloquent, denn ihm war keinesfalls daran gelegen, dass Informationen hierüber nach außen drangen. „Nun geht!", befahl er dem Agenten und machte mit seinem Arm eine Bewegung, welche Sandoval entließ.

Mit einem leichten Nicken zum Abschied und einer Miene so gefühlslos, als wäre das ebenmäßige Gesicht aus Stein gemeißelt, verließ Agent Sandoval den Raum. Doch selbst die erschreckend gerade Haltung konnte Da'an keineswegs darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er den Menschen verletzt hatte. Eines Tages könnte seine Zurückweisung Konsequenzen haben, doch für heute war das Thema für den Companion beendet.

Langsamen Schrittes begab er sich erneut zur Außenwand seines Gemaches und blickte durch das virtuelle Taelonglas auf die Erde. Der sechzehnte Sonnenaufgang war vorüber. Ein kurzes Bedauern, den schönen Anblick verpasst zu haben, mischte sich in seine Gedanken, doch das Wissen, dass an diesem Tag noch zwei weitere folgen würden, milderte es. Seine Augen blickten unablässig auf den Planeten, dieses Mal jedoch konnte er die volle Schönheit nicht bewundern. Auch wenn er Agent Sandoval aus seinen Gemächern verbannt und ihn in seinen Avancen ausgebremst hatte, so kam er nicht umhin **,** festzustellen, dass er noch immer das Kribbeln von dessen Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Er schloss seine Lider und für einen Moment genoss er noch einmal das Gefühl, welches der Agent in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Vielleicht sollte Sandoval auch in diesem Punkt Recht behalten und er würde bereuen, doch möglicherweise ganz anders, wie dieser gedacht hatte…

 **ENDE**


End file.
